Detectors are known which are capable of capturing a panoramic video, i.e., a video which images a significant part of a surrounding of the detector.
Sometimes, it may be desirable to play back the panoramic video on a size-limited display device such as a conventional two-dimensional (2d) screen with a limited resolution. In such a case, it is possible that parts of the panoramic video need to be cropped and thereby omitted from the playback. It is also possible that the panoramic video gets warped or distorted at playback to fit the dimensions of the 2d screen.
Such effects limit the quality of the playback. Further, information relevant for the user may be lost.